


Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Alex wanted to be more romantic, apparently drawing each other is supposed to be romantic, Jack doesn't think it is until it is.Writing prompts - Drawing each other
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 7





	Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

Prompt: Drawing Each Other 

Jack wants to laugh, he’s biting his bottom lip so hard that he’s sure he’ll taste blood in a second. He runs the pencil over the paper a little more, truthfully he has no idea what he’s supposed to be doing. His fingers were not made to draw. His fingers were made for other things, more pleasurable things; something that his model knew about all too well. But here he was, drawing him. 

“You better not have given me boobs.” Alex complains and Jack chuckles, because he hadn’t even thought about making it look stupid, he wished he could draw and capture the smile that he had fallen in love with, or those brown eyes that he loved staring into when they made love. 

“You’d look so good with boobs.” Jack grins and Alex flips him off in response. 

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Alex asks, his own drawing pad in his lap. 

“Because you watched that crappy movie last night and said we should be more romantic.” Jack explains. 

“I thought that would be like fucking next to a candle.” Alex grins. 

“But I googled romantic things to do with your partner.” Jack hums, “And candle fucking was a lot lower down on the list.” 

“Candle fucking is also something different on a different list.” Alex winks and Jack blinks up at him and he nods his head, he’d google that list another day. 

“Do you feel more romantic?” Alex asks once he’s sketched a little more. 

“I like looking at you.” Jack offers. 

“That wasn’t the question.” Alex smiles, but he can feel a blush rise on his cheeks. He likes looking at Jack too, and though he’s not the best artist, he’s a lot better than Jack and as he stares at the paper in front of him, he likes to think that maybe he did capture Jack’s smile. 

“Well, I like spending time with you. And looking at your face always makes me feel warm and fuzzy.” He grins. “So yes, I feel a little more romantic. Do you?”

“Yes.” Alex smiles and he leans forward and pecks Jack’s lips, but Jack quickly pushes him back. “Hey.” Alex pouts.

“No peeking.” Jack giggles and Alex rolls his eyes again. 

Five minutes later Jack declares himself finished, and Alex nods and they show each other their pictures. They both look like faces, though maybe not the face they were supposed to be. But that doesn’t matter, it’s not a competition but Jack secretly thinks his is better and Alex also thinks that he has the better picture. 

“What are we going to do with these then?” Jack laughs.

“We should hang them of course.” Alex grins and he jumps up. “Do you have any empty photo frames?” 

“I don’t think I have any filled photo frames.” Jack laughs. 

“Well we will get some and hang them in the bedroom.” Alex smiles and he sets his notebook down and lays his head in Jack’s lap. 

“Sounds good.” Jack nods and he grins down at his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for doing that with me.” Alex whispered. 

“Anything for you.” Jack hums and he means it truly and he leans down and seals that promise with a kiss.


End file.
